Dans la peau d'une blonde
by melmilou
Summary: Notre jeune Akihito a encore des problèmes: Un"détail" va compliqué sa relation avec Asami. Ma fic n'est pas abandonnée. NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN LIGNE.
1. Toujours dans les emmerdes

**Dans la peau d'une blonde**

Cette fic est la première que j'écris alors n'hésitez pas à me corriger car je souhaite m'améliorer. Je me suis inspirée d'un films pour l'écrire. Bonne lecture.

**Toujours dans les emmerdes**

Depuis un moment le jeune Takaba Akihito n'avait pas eu de scoop mais lorsque c'était le cas il tombait toujours sur Asami Ryuichi et finissait dans des positions plus que gênantes. Il avait enfin eu vent d'une transaction par l'un des ses indiques : cette fois il ne risquerait pas d'avoir des problèmes ou de tomber sur ce fichu yakusa… Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Ce soir là sur les docks il faisait froid, on pouvait sentir la pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber.

-_ Putain trois-quart d'heures que j'attends et toujours rien et en plus je vais me prendre le pluie sur la gueule_!

Après dix minutes durant lesquelles il n'arrêtait pas de maudire les conditions dans lesquelles il devait travailler, il vit des phares de voitures s'approcher. Puis des hommes sortirent des automobiles : ils étaient six au total.

Akihito était prêt son appareil photo en main mais la pluie ayant commencée peut avant l'arrivée des voitures, l'empêchait de voir nettement ce qui se passait il décida donc de se rapprocher suffisamment pour prendre des photos convenables.

De là où il se trouvait le jeune Takaba pouvait entendre leur conversation. Deux des hommes discutaient :

- Tu as la marchandise ?

- Oui mais le pris a augmenté : maintenant c'est 50 000 yens.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenue !On avait dit 30 000 yens !

- Oui mais le produit est plus efficace et en prime tu as l'antidote.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il sera efficace j'ai besoin passer inaperçu pour quelques temps.

Akihito avait pris suffisamment de photos, mais poussé par sa curiosité et oubliant qu'il avait affaire à des mafieux il se rapprocha ; occultant le fait que ces yakusa étaient accompagnés de gardes du corps.

Sans qu'il ne l'est vu venir une main vînt lui agripper l'épaule :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous la gamin ? Oh je vois tu comptais vendre ces photos !

Tout en disant cela le garde du corps lui serra l'épaule plus fort et lui arracha des mains l'appareil.

- lâche-moi connard. Ne touche pas à mon appareil photo.

Akihito essayait de se soustraire à cette main mais c'était sans espoir, que pouvait il faire comparé à un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille et son poids. Mais notre farouche photographe lui donna tout de même un violent coups dans le ventre, ce qui ne fit même pas plier l'homme de main.

-Tu vas regretter ton geste gamin.

Le garde du corps amena Akihito à son patron et le jeta à ses pieds.

-Boss, on a un petit fouineur. .

- Eh bien, eh bien on dirait que tu t'es mêlé d'affaires qui ne te concernais pas mon garçon. On va devoir te donner une bonne leçon.

Sur ces mots l'homme d'affaire ouvrit sa mallette dans laquelle se trouvaient quatre fioles et une seringue. Akihito le vit remplir la seringue d'un liquide violâtre. Il se dit qu'il était encore

une nouvelle fois dans la merde, quand la seringue s'approcha de son bras.

- Dégages enfoiré ne t'approches pas de moi, criait Akihito paniqué à l'idée qu'on lui injecte de la drogue dans le corps.

- T'inquiètes pas petit, tu verras tu vas juste changé vie.

Mais comme Akihito se débattait avec plus de hargne l'un des hommes lui assigna un violent coups dans la nuque se qui le fit sombré dans le noir absolue.

Akihito se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son appartement, qu'il avait réussit à rejoindre par dieu sait quel miracle.

_Encore une soirée pourris, pourquoi est ce que je dois toujours avoir des problèmes,_ _J'aurais préféré tomber sur l'autre pervers je me serait réveillé dans un lit confortable au moins ._

A cette pensée Akihito se dit qu'il devait vraiment être devenu fous ou alors cela devait être l'effet de cette drogue qu'on lui avait injecté la nuit précédente, pour penser une chose pareille. D'ailleurs cette drogue n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets car il ne sentait rien de changer. Au bout d'instant il se décida à se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivé au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes Akihito se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Ce jour c'était la première fois qu'on entendit un hurlement pareil dans tout le voisinage. Tous les voisins de paliers d'Akihito se demandaient pourquoi une femme avait poussé un tel cris et surtout pourquoi est ce que ce cris provenait de l'appartement du photographe.

Dans l'appartement en question on pouvait voir une femme blonde les cheveux mi-long portant un boxer et un tee-shirt d'homme, complètement paniqué devant un miroir

_Fait chier mais c'est quoi ce délire !_ Vociférait le photographe. _Pourquoi j'ai le corps d'une femme c'est pas possible ! Bon pas de panique, doit sûrement il avoir une explication : la drogue mais oui c'est ça ces fumiers mon dit que j'allais changer de vie il aurait mieux fait de dire changer de sexe. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

Le bruit d'un portable fit sortir le jeune Takaba de sa réflexion. Mais son visage blêmit encore plus en voyant afficher : ASAMI.

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos impressions, conseils, idées. Je posterai la suite le plus vite possible.


	2. A l'aide je suis une femme!

**Dans la peau d'une blonde**

Cette fic est la première que j'écris alors n'hésitez pas à me corriger car je souhaite m'améliorer

La suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je vais faire en sorte que les chapitres soit plus long. Bonne lecture

**II- A l'aide je suis une femme**

Lorsque Akihito prit le portable son visage blêmit en voyant afficher : ASAMI.

_Oh non, il ne manquait plus que lui ! Merde mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut a cette heure-ci. Qu'est que je vais lui dire : si je décroche il va entendre une voix de femme, je ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il m'arrive il risque de ne pas me croire et de se faire de fausses idées._

Akihito se décida enfin à prendre le téléphone.

Au bout de quelques sonneries Asami finit par entendre un son significatif : BIP BIP, BIP qui eu le don de l'énerver au plus au point. En effet son animal de compagnie avait osé refuser l'appel :

_Comment ce sale gamin peut il refuser de décrocher. J'espère pour lui qu'il s'est bien reposé, car il va encore falloir que je lui « explique » la notion de respect qu'il doit avoir envers son propriétaire._

Après mûre réflexion le jeune photographe décida de se tourner vers les seules personnes qui accepteraient de croire à son histoire et dont il savait qu'il aurait leurs soutiens, c'est à dire Kou et Takato ses deux amis de toujours.

Akihito alla donc prendre une douche sans une certaine appréhension, après tout il n'avait jamais approché le corps d'une femme d'aussi près. Après sa douche il dû se contenter de porter un caleçon, un jean ,un tee-shirt et des baskets, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucuns vêtements féminins chez lui.

Il arriva assez rapidement chez Takato. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit il vit une ravissante jeune femme blonde sur le seuil de sa porte. Takato était complètement abasourdi par la beauté de cette femme, malgré le fait qu'elle était habillée comme un homme, son visage rayonnait : ses yeux étaient couleur noisette, elle avait les traits fins et ses cheveux légèrement humides collaient à sa nuque.

- Bonjour mademoiselle que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Désolé de te déranger Takato mais j'ai besoin de ton aide : C'est moi Aki, je me suis transformé en femme.

- Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie!

- Je t'assure, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange même complètement fou mais je t'assure que je dit la vérité. Laisse-moi entrer et je t'expliquerais tout.

Une fois à l'intérieur Takato appela Kou à la demande de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes où il n'avait pas arrêté de dévisager la belle blonde Takato se leva pour ouvrir la porte à Kou.

- Bon les gars je sais se que vous pensez que vous avez affaire à un fou mais je vous assure que ce que je dis est la vérité : Je suis Akihito Takaba.

- Alors prouvez que ce que vous dites est bien la vérité. Si vous êtes vraiment notre ami Aki, vous devez nous dire quelque chose que seul Aki nous dirait.

- Eh bien déjà les vêtements que je porte sont ceux d'Aki et j'ai son portable.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant dite nous quelque chose de très personnel.

- Bon vous l'aurez voulu : Kou tu as dormi jusqu'à l'âge de 5 ans avec un doudou que tu appelais Tiki et toi Takato ton ami imaginaire s'appelait Jinnaï. J'ai pas le temps de vous remémorer tous ces souvenirs je suis coincé dans le corps d'une femme. Écoutez les mec, j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide sinon je ne serais jamais venu. Vous êtes les seuls sur qui je peux compter.

- C'est bon Aki on te croit maintenant explique nous comment c'est arrivé.

Notre jeune travestit se décida donc à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé la veille au soir. Ce que Akihito ne voyait pas était le fait que ses amis n'étaient pas totalement concentrés sur son histoire mais plutôt sur le fait qu'il avait en face d'eux une magnifique jeune femme dont le tee-shirt laissait transparaître le fait qu'elle avait les seins nus.

- Voilà vous savez tout. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Tout d'abord nous devons trouver qui étaient ces hommes pour récupérer l'antidote, répondit Takato.

- Mais la question est comment on va les retrouver ? demanda Kou.

- Je sais Aki va se faire passer pour une femme influente qui chercherait à se produire cette drogue. Pour cela il suffit que l'on te voit dans des soirées mondaines et que tu lis connaissance avec des hommes influents.

- Je peux pas faire ça : je ne suis pas une réellement une femme ! Et je ne connaît rien aux femmes, ni aux soirées mondaines.

- Tu connais bien un homme influent ce type en costume trois pièces qui est venu te récupérer au nouvel an. Essai de te rapprocher de lui pour avoir des infos. Comme tu es une femme il ne pourra pas te reconnaître.

Kou se leva et pris son téléphone et composa un numéro puis une fois le téléphone raccroché il dit :

- Sherie, une de mes amies va venir pour te donner des vêtements et t'apprendre comment tu dois te comporter en tant que femme.

Une fois Sherie arriver elle présenta un bon nombre de vêtements à Akihito, lui appris comment il devait se tenir en public et à marcher avec des talons.

Pendant se temps Asami n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de joindre son jouet préféré sans aucune réponse. Sa colère augmentant d'heure en heure il décida d'aller chercher Akihito dans son appartement et de lui appendre que son comportement était inadmissible. Arriver dans l'appartement il se rendit compte qu'Akihito n'était pas là, et qu'il y avait laissé un bordel pas possible. En sortant de l'appartement encore plus énervé qu'il ne l'était il entendit deux voisines discutées :

- Tu as entendu cette femme qui hurlait ce matin ?

- Oui, ça venait de l'appartement du petit Takaba. C'est bien la première fois que j'entends une femme hurler de cette façon.

- Moi aussi surtout que d'habitude il n'y a jamais de femme dans son appartement.

- J'ai vue sa petite-amie sortir en courant de l'appartement environ 20 minutes après qu'elle est hurlée.

Après avoir entendu une telle conversation le sang d'Asami n'avait fait qu'un tour ; il n'avait qu'une seule envie: torturer ce sale gosse qui osait le trahir avec une salope. Asami retourna à sa voiture et prit son téléphone :

- C'est moi, retrouvé moi Takaba le plus vite possible, amener le au club, je m'occuperais de lui après la soirée.

A suivre ...

Bon j'espère que cette suite vous a plut. Pour ma fic je n'avait que l'idée principal donc j'écrit au fur et mesure que l'inspiration me vienne. Mais après avoir écrit ce chapitre je pense savoir comment va tourner l'histoire.


	3. Première rencontre

Cette fic est la première que j'écris alors n'hésitez pas à me corriger car je souhaite m'améliorer.

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews notamment à yue, nadera, nakajima, nakaa et azu888. Toutes vos questions vont avoir leurs réponses dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, je sais que je mets beaucoup plus de temps que pour les premiers chaps mais c'est parce que je veux qu'elle soit la meilleur possible je savais comment ma fic finirai, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà écrit la fin mais j'avais des doutes sur ce que j'allais écrire au milieu. Sur ce : bonne lecture._

**Dans la peau d'une blonde**

III- Première rencontre …

Les hommes d' Asami avaient cherché toute la journée mais le jeune Takaba demeurait introuvable : ils étaient retournés à son appartement, ils s'étaient même rendus à son travail mais ils n'avaient pas pu apprendre où se trouvait Akihito. La seul chose dont ils étaient sur était le fait que le jeune photographe avait eu vent d'un scoop, qu'il était chez lui la veille au soir et qu'une jeune femme blonde se trouvait dans son appartement le lendemain matin.

L'atmosphère qui régnait autour d'Asami était pesante tous ces hommes étaient sur le qui-vive et craignaient que la colère du yakusa ne s'abatte sur l'un d'eux. Les nouvelles qu'ils annoncèrent sur la disparition d'Akihito n'arrangèrent pas la situation.

-Boss on ne l'a pas trouver personne ne sait où il peut se trouver.

-Comment ça vous ne l'avez pas trouvez ? Il faut que je le cherche moi même pour que le travail soit fait. Un gamin comme lui ne peut pas disparaître de cette façon. Allez voir ces amis à mon avis ils savent où est passé cet idiot. Je veux qu'il soit dans mon bureau ce soir : TROUVEZ LE !!

La rancune que les hommes de mains d'Asami avaient à l'encontre d'Akihito augmentait en même temps que la colère de leur patron.

_Sale petit gamin si tu crois un seul instant pouvoir m'échapper tu rêves ,je te jure que cette fois je vais tellement te punir que tu te souviendra pour de bon à qui tu appartiens. _

Il reprit son téléphone et appela un de ses hommes :

- Enba, j'espère que tout est prêt pour la soirée de ce soir ?

- Oui monsieur. Tout est en ordre.

Une soirée était prévu le soir même au Shion. Asami devait encore jouer le rôle de l'homme d'affaire aimable pour le bien de ses affaires, rôle qui lui serait particulièrement difficile à tenir dans un tel stade de colère.

Pendant ce temps Akihito apprenait tant bien que mal à se comporter comme une femme et surtout à ne plus utiliser la marque du masculin lorsqu'il parlait de lui. Au bout de plusieurs heures son comportement avait radicalement changé mais il gardait tout de même son coté farouche que tout le monde adore qui le caractérise particulièrement. Malgré le fait qu'il était une fois de plus dans une merde pas possible, Akihito n'avait pas arrêté de s'amuser toute la matinée avec ses deux amis de toujours : surtout lorsqu'il s'entraînait à marcher avec des talons. Mais en fin d'après midi quelque chose, non plutôt quelqu'un vint ternir cette atmosphère joyeuse. En effet l'homme de main d'Asami avait suivi les ordres de son patron et était venu interroger les amis d'Akihito sur sa « disparition ».

Il entra de force dans le salon, Takato voyant que cet homme avait l'air dangereux n'avait pas osé l'en empêcher et avait dit au photographe de se cacher dans la pièce voisine . En entrant le garde du corps d'Asami inspecta rapidement les lieux et nota quelque chose d'intéressant qui traînait sur le sol.

- Vous êtes les amis de Takaba Akihito ?

- Oui, qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est que vous lui voulez?

- Est ce que vous savez où il se trouve ?

- On ne vous dira rien sur Takaba tant que l'on ne saura pas qui vous êtes.

- Disons que votre amis à quelques soucis avec mon patron et il aimerait les régler avec lui. Votre amis appris la liberté de disparaître sans laisser de trace et sans autorisation.

- Quels genres de problèmes a t-il ?

- Disons que mon patron n'aime pas la trahison.

Non loin de là Akihito écoutait avec intérêt cette conversation.

_Alors comme ça ce vieux pervers me recherche, heureusement que j'ai « disparut » de la circulation_. _Mes fesses n'auraient pas supporter une confrontation avec ce type. Et puis à quelle trahison il fait allusion je ne me suis même pas mêlé de ses affaires cette fois. De toute façon il ne risque pas de me retrouver je crois que cet situation à ces bon côtés finalement._ (C'est cet situation qui t'as mis dans la merde !)

- Nous ne savons pas où se trouve Akihito, désolé que vous vous soyez déplacé pour rien.

-Si vous le voyez, dite-lui qu'Asami Ryuichi le cherche et que c'est dans son intérêt qu'il aille régler ses comptes au plus vite.

- Vous en faites pas on lui transmettra le message.

-C'est bon Aki il est partis, tu peux revenir.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour le type qui te cherche ?

- Rien, pour l'instant j'ai d'autres problèmes plus important. En plus je ne risque rien vu qu'il ne peut pas me reconnaître.

- Alors on suit notre plan tu vas te rendre à la soirée qu'il donne ce soir et essayer de faire le plus de connaissance possible à mon avis certaines personnes seront sûrement au courant de quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps là l'homme se main faisait son rapport à Asami :

- J'écoute.

-Ses amis disent ne rien savoir, mais je pense qu'ils mentent. Je pense que Takaba est passé chez son amis et qu'il était présent peut de temps avant que j'arrive. Il y avaient ses vêtements sur le canapé et sa carte de presse dépassait de la poche du jean.

- Je vois… mettez-les sous surveillance Akihito va y retourné. Quand se sera le cas ramener le moi.

Plus tard dans la soirée Asami avait dû mettre sa mauvaise humeur de côté pour accueillir comme il se doit les personnes avec lesquelles il était ou allait être en affaire. De nombreuses personnes influentes étaient présentes car le Sion était un club très réputé et Asami un homme très puissant. Pendant qu'Asami passait son temps a discuter affaires avec des associés une BM noire arrivait devant le club.

Lorsque le portier ouvrit la potière il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis quand cette personne entra dans le club presque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

Personne n'avait une femme aussi belle et avec une telle prestance depuis bien longtemps.

Alors qu'il discutait avec l'un des associé Asami vit que non loin d'eux il y avait un léger mouvement de foule. Il vit très rapidement qu'une femme en était à l'origine et ne put s'empêcher de la détailler : elle portait une longue robe bleue-nuit légèrement pailletée ; ouverte sur le côté jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Sa robe était tellement moulante qu'on pouvait que la plastique de cette femme était parfaite ; ses cheveux blonds étaient noués dans un chignon, attachés par des baguettes japonaises de la même couleur que sa robe. Cette femme attirait l'attention de tout le monde et il comprenait pourquoi. Même lui le grand Asami Ruychi (qui sa tapait que de jeunes hommes) la trouvait magnifique.

_Eh bien on dirait que j'ai fait forte impression, je ne pensait pas qu'il aurait tout ce monde; l'autre bâtard doit encore joué à l'homme d'affaire honnête ; d'ailleurs en parlant de lui où est ce qu'il est et comment je vais faire pour l'aborde,r même si je suis canon ce connard préfère les hommes il ne va même pas me calculer, pensait Akihito.  
_

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Akihito lorsqu'il vit qu'Asami ne le quittait pas des yeux et qu'il s'avançais vers lui.

_Merde, il m'a reconnus ! Non, impossible je suis une femme. Et puis c'est que je voulais, qu'il me remarque. Je vais exécuter mon plan._

- Nous n'avons pas été présenté je crois car je m'en serait souvenu.

- Non en effet c'est la première fois que nous nous voyons, Asami-san.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Votre réputation vous précède.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Kaoru, kinomoto Kaoru ravi de faire en fin votre connaissance.

_A suivre_

J'espère que ça vous plait. J'attend vos commentaires, d'avance merci.


	4. et désaccord

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir que la suite vous plaise, je vais essayer de finir cette fic rapidement pour

**minniehina**** :** le bébé n'est pas prévu même si j'y est pensée je trouve Akihito trop jeune pour être père .lol .

**Gabryell-P-** : merci beaucoup j'ai fait des corrections dans les autres chaps. Dit le moi si jamais tu trouves que certaines choses ne sont pas cohérentes.

**nadera : **merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime la fic que tu a fait sur viewfinder.

**nakajima**** : **merci**. **Pour les fautes je vais essayer de me relire un peu mieux.

**azu888**** : **je sais c'était assez étrange qu'Asami ne reconnaissepas Aki mais ça ne va pas durers.

**yue.kizu :**je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, je fais de mon mieux pour respecter le caractère des persos. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. J'aimerais bien lire la fic que tu as commencé à écrire.

**Dodie-ange**** :** merci désolé pour mon erreur.

**Sedinette-Sama**** : **j'espère que ma fic te plait désolé pour l'erreur je suis une débutante.

J'espère répondre à vos attentes. Bonne lectures

Pour plus de précision : ce qui est en italique sont des pensée.

**Dans la peau d'une blonde .**

IV...et désaccord.

Asami avait fait signe au serveur, pris deux coupe de champagne et tendit l'une d'elles à Akihito.

-Je vous remercie. Akihito pris une gorgée.

_Merde je déteste le champagne. Pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air de me reconnaître mais mieux vaut rester sur ces gardes, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre avec ce mec. En tout cas mon plan est en bonne voix étant donné qu'il ma remarqué. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. _

_-_ Je ne pense pas vous avoir vu auparavant dans mon club, quel me vaut le plaisir de votre présence.

- Vote club à une excellent eréputation et cette soirée réunis de nombreuses personnes influentes, c'est un bon moyen de se faire remarquer. Je tenais surtout à vous rencontrer, car j'aimerais traiter d'une affaire avec vous. Mais je ne tient pas en parler devant tout le monde malheuresement je crois que l'on va devoir repousser cet entretient car vous ne pouvez pas quitter vos invités.

- Passezà mon bureau demain je dirais à mes hommes de vous laissez rentrer , maintenant excusez moi, mais je dois vous laissez.

_Géniale, il gobe tous ce que je lui dit pour l'instant, il faudra que je fasse attention à ce que je lui dit sur moi demain._

Plus tard dans la nuit, Asami était dans son appartement assis à son fauteuil un verre de whisky à la main et repensait à la rencontre qu'il avait fait.

_Cette femme était vraiment mystérieuse, c'est vrai au départ je ne suis aller la voir que parce qu'elle était le centre de l'attention mais maintenant je me demande pourquoi je n'arrive pas à_ me la _sortir de la tête. En y repensant son regard m'est familier._

Asami prit son portable et appela l'un de ses hommes :

-Enba je veut que tu fasses des recherches sur une certaine Kaoru Kinomoto, je veux un rapport détailler pour demain.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Avez-vous retrouvé Akihito ?

-Non pas encore, mais on surveille ses amis.

-Prévient moi quand se sera fait et mettez aussi son appartement sous surveillance, crétin comme il l'est il va sûrement y retourner.

-Oui, patron.

Akihito était retourné à son appartement, il n'avait pas osé aller voir ses amis car il était très tard, et avait décidé qu'il leurs enverrait un message le lendemain matin pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Pendant qu'il était à la soirée ses amis avaient déposé la nouvelle garde robe d'Akihito dans son appartement ; sans savoir qu'ils étaient suivit.

Une sonnerie de téléphone réveilla le jeune photographe le lendemain matin.

-Allô ?

- Aki c'est Takato, alors ta soirée ça c'est bien passé ?

- Ouais pour l'instant le plan fonctionne personne ne se doute de rien et j'ai attiré l'attention durant la soirée.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas bien au contraire (_moi même j'ai du mal à resté concentré quand je te vois)._ T'as réussit à apprendre quelque chose ?

- Non pas encore mais j'ai l'intention d'aller parler à Asami Ryuichi aujourd'hui.

- Tu croit que tu vas réussir à voir des infos ?

- Ouais je pense pouvoir lui tiré les vers du nez, de toute façon j'ai pas le choix. J'ai pas l'intention de rester une femme toute ma vie.

-Fait attention à toi ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance, il à l'air vraiment très dangereux.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi.

Après avoir raccrocher Akihito décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'habiller, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on disait que les femmes passaient autant de temps dans la salle bain, il avait crus ne jamais s'en sortir. Il avait opté pour une robe chemise grise serrée à le taille par une ceinture noir et il portait des escarpin gris également. Mais le pire avait surtout été sa coiffure, il n'avait réussit à dompter ses cheveux il avait pris la décision de s'attacher les cheveux a sa manière c'est à dire que plusieurs mèches volaient un peu partout ; malgré tout le résultat était stupéfiant. En sortant de l'appartement Akihito bouscula un homme en costume mais étourdis comme il était il n'y fit pas attention et se rendit directement au Shion.

Pendant qu'Akihito était en route Asami écoutait avec intérêt le rapport que lui faisait son garde du corps sur « l' affaire Akihito ».

- On a suivit les amis de Takaba-kun la nuit dernière ils sont aller tous les deux à son appartement, il semblerait qu'il y aient déposé des vêtements féminins. On a mit l 'appartement sous surveillance comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Un de nos hommes m'a dit qu'une jeune femme blonde était sortis de cet appartement il semblerait que se soit la même jeune femme que l'autre jour. Elle s'est installée dans cet appartement mais lui n'y était pas.

- Je veux que vous me retrouviez cette femme, je veux tout savoir sur elle. Continuez de surveiller les amis d'Akihito et son appartement.

- Concernant les recherches sur une certaines Kaoru Kinomoto que vous aviez demandé, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur elle, Vous avez déjà fais affaire avec un dénommé Ryû Kinomoto mais il n'y a aucuns liens entre ces personnes. Cette femme n'a aucuns lien avec nos affaires et je n'ai rien trouvé sur elle dans les fichier de la police, à croire qu'elle est apparut d'un seul coups.

- Lorsqu'elle sortira d'ici vous la suivrez.

- Bien Asami-san

_Etrange au moment où cette kaoru kinomoto apparaît Akihito disparaît, cet idiot à encore des problèmes et cette femme doit savoir quelque chose. Il va encore falloir que je vole à son secoure ensuite je le punirais pour avoir osé me tromper et avoir laissé une femme emménager avec lui._

Akihito arriva rapidement au Shion, il passa sans difficultés les gardes du corps, qui n'hésitèrent pas louché sur son nouveau corps. Il se rendit directement au bureau d'Asami sans préoccupé du fait que Kaoru n'était pas censé connaître le Shion comme sa poche.

Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le maître des lieux lui dise d'entrer.

- Mademoiselle Kinomoto, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir ,vous avez trouver mon bureau sans difficulté à ce que je vois; je vous en prie asseyez-vous, voulez-vous boire quelque chose?

- Oui, un café s'il vous plait.

Asami revînt quelque minutes après avec de café, et allait enfin apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son photographe… dû moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

- Bien de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

_Bon à moi de jouer maintenant, je peux le faire il suffit juste que je ne fasse pas de bourdes et que mon histoire soit cohérente._

- En faite je viens vous voir car j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose qui serait très utile à la personne pour qui je travail.

- Si vous me dites rien de plus je ne risque pas de pouvoir vous aider.

- Eh bien, mon patron à entendu parler d'une nouvelle drogue qui aurait des effets sur les hormones, qui serait sur le marché depuis peu; a vrai dire il est extrêmement difficile d'en trouver ; il aimerait connaître le nom des trafiquants qui la vendent car il à un compte à régler avec eux.

_C'est bon mon histoire tient la route, maintenant faut que cet enfoiré coopère._

- Je vois mais qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'aurais un lien avec le monde de la drogue.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je vous l'ait déjà dit votre réputation vous précède. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur vous.

- Même si c'est le cas vous ne m'avez pas dit pour qui vous travaillez, vous ne faites pas partie des contact avec qui j'ai l'habitude de traiter. De plus si votre patron a des compte à régler avec ces trafiquants ils devraient les connaître, je n'ait pas pour habitude de me mêler des affaires des autres. Sur ce vous connaissez la sortie.

- Hé… ne me virez pas comme ça, je vous demande juste de me donner un nom pour le reste j'ai pas besoin de vous. Et si vous refusez ... je ... je pourrait mettre au courant certaines personnes au sujet des activité que vous pratiquez. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir le bras long.

- Vraiment, pourtant personne à la soirée n'avait l'air de vous connaître, de plus d'après ce que mes hommes m'ont rapporté, personne ne sait qui vous êtes. Vous êtes bien téméraire pour oser me menacer, ne croyez pas que parce que vous êtes une femme je ne vous ferait aucun mal. Sur ce j'ai énormément de travail.

- Bon très bien, je pense que je me débrouillerait mieux sans votre aide et puis vous n'êtes pas le seul yakusa de cette ville . Akihito partis en claquant la porte.

_Putain quel connard même pas capable d'aider une femme en détresse, je fais quoi maintenant ?_

Asami pris son téléphone :

- Trouve moi le nom d'une nouvelle drogue ayant des effet sur les hormones et le nom du trafiquant. Fait leur savoir que je cherche à m'en procurer.

-oui, monsieur.

_Cette femme est vraiment surprenante, oser me parler de cette façon alors qu'elle sait qui je suis ; elle est aussi inconsciente que mon animale préféré._ _je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je la__ trouve si attirante malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait fait perdre du temps. le fait que son comportement me rappelle celui d'Akihito doit en être la raison. D'ailleurs elle ne m'a rien appris de plus sur son __sujet; mais bon sang où est- ce que ce crétin est passé, comment a t-il fait pour disparaître comme ça.  
_

Sous le coup de la colère Akihito retourna directement à son appartement afin de trouvez un solution à son problème, et il était loin de l'avoir trouvez. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensés qu'il ne fit attention à l'homme qui le surveillait depuis qu'il avait quitté le club.

En début d'après midi Enba mit Asami au courant de la situation :

- La femme qui s'est installée dans l'appartement de Tabaka-kun est Kaoru Kinomoto. Après vous avoir quitté votre bureau elle s'est directement rendus à son appartement mais Tabaka-kun n'y était pas. A propos de la drogue dont vous m'avez parler, elle a été mise au point part un scientifique appelé Docteur Khejill à la demande de Kuran Kanamé un mafieux avec qui vous avez faire affaire il y a 3 ans.

Pendant qu'il faisait son rapport à son parton le garde du corps se rendit compte que son humeur s'était encore assombrit quand il avait énoncé le fait que Kaoru vivait dans l'appartement d'Akihito.

_Alors comme ça Akihito parle de moi à cette putain quand je pense qu'elle à osé se présenter devant moi. Je vais la tuer et lui je vais le faire pleurer de douleur._

- Concernant les effets de cette drogues elle n'agit pas que sur les hormones. En faite elle agit en premier sur les chromosome sexuels. En gros toutes personne ingérant cette drogue changera de sexe. Kuran en avait besoin pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de la police

- Bien maintenant allez me chercher mademoiselle Kinomoto.

_Alors c'était ça que tu essayais de me cacher Akihito. Ce gamin me surprendra toujours._

_A suivre…_

_Désolé mais je ne vous promet pas une suite rapide(mais je ferais de mon mieux) en fait je suis très faignante et taper à l'ordinateur à le dont de m'exaspérer. En plus c'est toujours plus amusant de lire les fics des autres. _


	5. Chantage et révélation

**Dans la peau d'une blonde**

IV. Chantage et révélations

Akihito était rentré bredouille de son entretient avec Asami et ne savait pas comment il allait arranger son problème. En effet la seule autre personne qui avait les moyens de l'aider se trouvait à Hon Kong, mais Akihito ne voulait prendre le risque de mettre Liu Feilong au courant de sa situation. Le jeune photographe décida donc de dire à Takato et Kou que le plan avait échouer et de leur demander leurs avis.

- Aki, alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Mal, cet enfoiré à refuser de m'aider.

- Quoi ? Mais ce type est fou, refuser d'aider une femme aussi canon que toi!

- Ouais, comment a t-il peut refuser ? Je pensait qu'il t'aurait plutôt fait une proposition douteuse comme: une petite parti de jambes en l'air ou une petite pipe, en échange de son aide.

- Non il est resté… Attend qu'est que tu as dis? Ça va pas comme si j'aurais accepté de faire une chose pareil, t'es dingue !

- Excuse le Aki, mais c'est difficile pour nous de ne pas avoir un discours pareil; pour nos hormones t'es une femme donc Kou a du mal à ne pas se faire de films.

- Ouais…Bon… du moment que vous ne me sauter pas dessus… Faut que vous m'aidiez Asami est le seul type en mesure de m'aider.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? La seul idée qu'on a eu n'a pas fonctionné.

- On a qu'à le faire chanter ?

- J'ai déjà essayé mais il ne craint ni le chantage ni les menaces.

- Il faudrait qu'on possède quelque chose qui lui appartient et qu'il voudrais récupérer à tout prix.

- Même si ce type est très possessif qu'est ce qu'on pourrait avoir qui l'intéresserait … hum… ton idée était judicieuse Takato mais on a rien qui lui appartient. Faut trouver autre chose.

- Non! Son idée est géniale, moi j'ai quelque chose qu'il ne supporte pas de partager ou que quelqu'un ne touche. Les gars vous êtes géniale. Je sais comment régler mon problème, merci et à plus.

Akihito allait enfin obliger son « amant » à l'aider. Pour préparer son plan: faire croire à Asami qu'il s'était kidnapper lui même, enfin que Kaoru avait kidnappé Akihito; notre belle demoiselle se rendit à son appartement ; elle mit sens dessus dessous son armoire pour tomber sur une boite à chaussures contenant des photo de lui ( Akihito pour ceux qui suivent pas) sur lesquelles il avait été battu et ligoté ( eh oui, le travail de photographe c'est pas de tout repos). Ensuite il récupéra une de ses chemise qu'il portait souvent et la déchira. Après avoir préparé son plan ; Akihito mis au courant ses amis, au cas où il viendrais à l'idée de son "amant" d'interroger ses amis et aussi pour leurs dire adieu s'il ne survivait pas à ce nouvel entretient.

_Maintenant à nous deux Asami ; je ne voulais pas en arrivé là mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Et pour une fois que je peux te mener en bateau, je ne vais pas me gêner._

Pendant ce temps là l'un hommes d'Asami chargé de ramener Akihito faisait un rapport à son patron :

- Cette femme prépare quelque chose, d'après ce qu'on a entendu de sa conversation avec ses amis elle va vous faire croire qu'elle à kidnapper le Takaba-kun. Elle se rend au club en ce moment.

- Très bien laissez la venir d'elle même.

_Je sens que je vais encore m'amuser à tes dépends mon petit Akihito._

Akihito arriva au Shion rapidement et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau d'Asami sans au prêter attention au garde du corps. Il frappa tout de même à la porte du bureau mais n'attendit pas l'accord du propriétaire pour rentré. Akihito pensait qu'il devait faire une entré fracassante pour s'imposer en tant que maître.

- Bon, maintenant finit la rigolade vous allez m'écouter attentivement et sans m'interrompre. Et je vous garantis que cette fois vous serez tout à fait d'accord pour m'aider.

- Je vous écoute.

Asami qui avait été prévenu de son arrivé entra dans son jeu pour l'amener à se trahir lui-même .

- Comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai besoin de votre aide, mais étant donner que vous m'avez envoyé paître sans ménagement je vais devoir utiliser un des atouts que j'ai en ma possession. j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient … un certain Takaba Akihito. Je suppose que vous voyez déjà où je veux en venir?

- Oui, vous voulez l'utiliser comme moyen de pression : je vous aide et en échange vous me le rendez. Mais qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous le détenez réellement ?

- Eh bien pour commencez vous avez put constater sa disparition ; et j'ai en ma possession des affaires lui appartenant.

En disant ces mots Kaoru montra la chemise déchirée et la photo. Elle fut étonnée de la réaction d'Asami ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment réagit en faite, rien sur son visage où son attitude montrait qu'il était contrarié par ce qu'il voyait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Très intéressant, mais malheureusement pour vous je me contre fiche royalement de ce gamin, mon intérêt pour lui a disparut depuis notre rencontre. Vous avez de nombreux atouts que ce gosses n'a pas et vous il me semble que vous avez plus d'expérience.

_Quel enfoiré alors il va m'abandonner, je me fais kidnapper et ce sale con fait des avances à la première salope venue, non pas que j'en sois une mais franchement, alors dès que j'ai le dos tourné Monsieur s'amuse. Alors comme ça je te plait, je crois que Kou avait raison, eh bien je vais te donner ce que tu veux Asami._

- Je vous trouve beaucoup plus attrayante que ce gamin à peine pubère. Je préfère les personnes qui savent ce qu'elles veulent.

_A peine pubère ! Je vais tuer cette ordure, "plus attrayante"… c'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu me baisais tout ce temps._

- Vous êtes en tain de me dire que vous allez le laissez crevez?

- Ce que vous ferez de lui m'importe peu, vous pouvez même l'utiliser si vous le désirer, je pense qu'il pourrait vous rapporter un minimum d'argent.

_Quoi !! M'utiliser mais quel chien tu vas voir je vais me venger ; je vais t'humilier comme tu as osé m'humilier._

_Eh bien mon petit Akihito qu'attends-tu pour te mettre en colère et m'insulter,tu es plus coriace que ce que je pensais. Ton petit jeu m'amuse de plus en plus… je crois que je vais pousser le bouchon encore plus loin._

- Dois-je comprendre que vous n'avez pas l'intention de m'aider ?

Asami se rapprocha dangereusement de Kaoru avec un air lubrique sur le visage, air que le jeune Takaba avait pu voir à maintes reprises et qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Le yakusa parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Kaoru ; mais lorsqu'elle voulut reculer Asami posa rapidement ses mains sur ses hanches et la maintenait collée à son torse.

- Putain, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi !

Pour toute réponse Asami lui fit relever le menton et l'embrassa avec force. Voyant que Kaoru tentait de se débattre il la maintenus plus fermement et explora la bouche de la jeune demoiselle avec sa langue. Elle ne pus réprimer un frisson quand elle sentit la langue d'Asami s'amusé avec la sienne mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son bourreaux descendre le long de ses fesses pour remonter sa jupe, Akihito se réveilla et repoussa brutalement l'homme d'affaire. A ce moment là il était dans un tel état de colère qu'il en oublia son plan et sa couverture :

- Espèce de salaud, on vient t'annoncer que j'ai été kidnapper et tu pense à t'envoyer en l'air ! Tu penses vraiment qu'avec ta bite ! MOI je pourrait crever vu que Monsieur serait trop occupé à se taper la première pétasse venus ! Vraiment tu me dégoûtes. !

Akihito finit par réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, son plan venait complètement de tomber à l'eau ; il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une parade pour ne pas passer pour un tordu bon pour l'asile.

- Etrange, vous venez de parler comme si vous étiez Akihito.

- Je… vous m'avez mis hors de moi avec votre comportement. J'ai essayé de me mettre à la place ce se gosse.

- Vraiment? Je vais vous faire une révélation, après votre départ j'ai demander à mes hommes de vous surveiller et j'ai appris que vous étiez installé dans l'appartement de ma propriété à savoir Akihito Takaba. De plus sachez que la photo que vous m'avez montré à été prise bien avant que je ne connaisse Akihito et sa chemise ne porte aucune traces de sang, je présume donc que vous l'avez simplement déchirée.

_Merde mais qu'est que j'ai fait, il sait que mon kidnapping est bidon, là c'est sur il va me tuer._

- Eh bien je… enfin… ce que je veux dire c'est que… y a une explication à tout ça.

- Oui et je la connais. J'ai également fait faire des recherches sur la drogues dont vous m'avez parlé et il semblerait que vous ne m'ayez pas dit la vérité sur les effets qu'elle avait. En effet elle permettrai de changer de sexe. Fascinant n'est ce pas AKIHITO ?

A la fin de la phrase on pouvait lire sur le visage du photographe que pour lui le temps c'était suspendus il n'en croyais pas ses oreilles lui qui pensait avoir réussi à berner le yakusa.

- Tu as perdu ta langue Akihito? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton genre de ne pas parler. Ne prend pas un air pareil tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que tu ne peux rien me cacher, surtout une chose pareil.

- oh, ça va hein, je pensais vraiment avoir réussi mon coups cette fois. Mais tu t'est bien moqué de moi en me faisant croire que t'étais pas au courant.

- Je dois avouez que cette fois tu t'est surpassé changé de sexe il y a vraiment que toi pour faire une chose pareil.

- Tu pense que ça m'amuse, on m'a vraiment inoculé cette drogue sans mon autorisation, tu croit que çà me plait d'être une femme. Franchement être reluqué toute la journée par des obsédé c'est vraiment pas un truc que j'apprécie.

- En parlant de ça, je n'est vraiment pas apprécié la façon dont les hommes de regardait dans mon club tu vas devoir être très docile pour que j'oublie.

- Quoi, tu peux toujours rêver quoique ton esprit pervers s''imagine tu peux l'oublier. On a d'autres chats à fouetté pour l'instant, on doit récupérer l'antidote. Et puis je croyais que t'était gay?

- C'est le cas, mais je dois avouer que ta transformation est réussi et ça fait un moment que je ne t'est pas touché je suis en manque; donc je vais me contenter du corps que tu as a prêt tout vu de dos ça feras le même effet.

A cet instant Akihito, imaginait le pire surtout que son obsédé d'amant avait l'air sérieux.

A suivre...

J'espère que cela vous plait, je fais avancer l'histoire lentement pour garder le suspens. Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit donc je suis assez fier de moi. Je sais que je met du temps pour poster la suite mais j'ai décidé d'écrire à la main d'abord et de taper à l'ordi ensuite donc il va falloir patienté. Je vais bientôt partir en vacance donc je ne posterai pas la suite rapidement ( vous devez être habitué maintenant) mais j'ai l'intention de m'avancer avant de partir et de poursuivre à l'écrit en vacance.


	6. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à

**Dans la peau d'une blonde**

Merci à toute et à tous pour les reviews, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise autant ( je sais que je devrait réponde personnellement mais je trouve sa trop long…DSL) ne vous inquiétez pas si je met du temps entre chaque chap. Je compte bien finir ma fic même si c'est long. Bon j'espère que cette suite ne va pas vous décevoir, je ne sais pas encore ce que ma fic va donner, merci pour votre patience( je sais que c'est chiant mais c'est plus dure d'écrire que de lire). Bonne lecture. ( je cherche une beta car la personne que j'ai sollicitée ne m'a pas répondus, je suppose qu'elle très demandée donc si quelqu'un est intéressé)

**Chapitre 6 : toutes les vérité ne sont pas bonnes à dire.**

Akihito avait été totalement découvert par Asami et se maudissait de ne pas avoir pu berner le yakusa.

- Bon, maintenant que ce petit jeu fort amusant est fini, si on passait aux choses sérieuses.

-Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

Akihito avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'Asami lui avait cloué la bouche de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait avec fougue en faisant lentement glisser sa main sur les fesses de Kaoru qui voulut protester en le repoussant, mais il la maintenait fermement plaquée contre son torse ; c'est à ce moment là qu'Akihito se rendit compte de l'excitation réelle du mafieux. Asami décida d'abandonner les lèvres de son amant pour descendre le long de son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.

- Asami, je…je pensais que tu …que tu étais gay ?

-Peu m'importe que tu sois une femme ou un homme. Vois le bon côté des choses, je pourrais de prendre de manières différentes.

_Non c'est pas bon, il hors de question que je me fasse encore dépuceler par ce yakusa pervers !_

- Ecoutes, c'est …c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je…enfin tu risques d'être déçu…si je te suce sera suffisant, t'es pas obliger de…

_Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je me mets à négocier ce genre de chose. Plus je reste en contacte avec ce type plus j'en devient pathétique_.

- Vu mon état Akihito une pipe ne serait pas suffisante. Mais, dis moi, ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ce genre de proposition. Aurais-tu peur de quelque chose ?

Tout en disant ces mots Asami avait glissé sa main sous la jupe de Kaoru, mais au moment ou il s'apprêtait a lui enlever son string, un de ses hommes frappa à la porte. L'homme d'affaires fronça les sourcils de colère, il ne pourrait pas profiter de sa jolie « photographe » pour le moment.

- Je suppose qu'on va devoir repousser notre entrevue.

_Sauvé par le gong, dieu merci ce type tombe à pic. Un peu plus et j'y passais, bon maintenant il faut que je gagne du temps._

Akihito replaça sa jupe et ses cheveux correctement avant que l'homme de main ne pénètre dans le bureau.

- Alors ?

- Nous savons pourquoi Kuran voulait utiliser cette drogue, il semblerait que l'un de ses associés l'est balancé aux flics et aux fédéraux, il souhaitait passer inaperçu. D'après ce que nous savons il se trouverait en Chine, il aurait des compte à régler avec le leader du baishe : Liu feilong.

- Feilong , au moins il est chez quelqu'un qu'on connaît, se sera facile.

A cette remarque, Akihito eu droit à un regard noir de la part d'Asami.

- Je vais m'occuper de Feilong, fait en sorte que tout soit prêt pour notre départ.

-Bien, Asami-sama.

- Tu ne préfères pas que je m'occupe de Feilong, car vos rapports sont un peu trop conflictuels pour que cela soit mener à bien. Je ne souhaite pas rester une femme toute ma vie à cause de votre guerre habituel et de ton comportement face à lui.

- Tout ira parfaitement bien et je ne pense pas que ta situation actuelle ne soit guère meilleure que la mienne. Je te vois mal dire à Feilong « je suis Akihito emprisonné dans un corps de femme ».

- Je lui aurais dit que je devais aider Akihito pas que je l'étais. Je pense qu'il m'aiderait s'il savait que je recherche ce type.

Le jeune photographe regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'il vit la colère dans les yeux d'Asami.

- Pourrais- je savoir depuis quand toi et Feilong êtes devenus si INTIME aux dernières nouvelles il t'a kidnappé, séquestré et tu as faillit mourir à cause de lui ! NON ?! Et pourquoi les problèmes que j'ai avec lui seraient forcement de ma faute ! Lui non plus n'est pas irréprochable ?

- Peut-être mais je ne lui en tient plus rigueur, tu sais j'ai appris à pardonner, je pense qu'il avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose et de te prouver quelque chose. A mon avis c'est ce qui explique son comportement face à toi. Je sais que c'est ton ennemi mais il t'a aidé à me récupérer. Alors c'est pas la peine de t'énerver.

- Si j'avais fait la moitié de ce que lui t'as fait tu m'aurais fait une crise alors j'ai le droit d'être en colère !! A moi, tu sais me répéter sans cesse que je suis la cause de tes problèmes !!

En entendant ces mots Akihito était abasourdis.

_Non, je ne le crois pas : Asami serait jaloux ! Impossible !_

- Dis, Asami tu serais pas… un peu…heu jaloux ? Parce que y a pas de raisons je veux dire, bon c'est vrai que Feilong est plutôt beau et qu'on a tisser certains liens mais y a pas de quoi s'énerver !

Seulement encore une fois Akihito aurait mieux fait de se taire car avouer devant Asami que Feilong était à son goût n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

Il arrivèrent à Hon Kong dans la soirée. Asami passa tout son temps au téléphone ou à en connaître plus sur Kuran et le problème qu'il pouvait avoir avec le leader du Baishe, au plus grand bonheur d'Akihito qui avait une paix royale.

- Bon, gamin je vais voir Feilong, il donne une réception ce soir.

- Cool plus vite on rencontrera Feilong, plus vite je retrouverais mon corps.

- Non, toi tu restes ici et tu m'attends bien sagement. Il hors de question que tu ailles draguer tous les types de la réception sous mon nez, et encore moins que tu ne rencontres Feilong.

- hein, mais c'est pas…

- Ne me fais pas répéter Akihito ! Pas après tous ce que tu as dit, il hors de question que je vois ce qui m'appartient ce pavaner devant tout le monde. Tu reste ici ! Fin de la discussion !

- Je ne me pavane pas, du con. Et JE NE T'APPARTIENT PAS!!!!!!

Après une heure à tourner en rond dans sa chambre d'hôtel Akihito, décida de passer outre les ordres d'Asami.

_Il est hors de question que je laisse ce malade, seul avec Feilong. Si jamais ça dégénère entre eux je vais rester une femme, c'est inconcevable ! C'est mon problème et je vais le résoudre que tu le veuilles ou non Asami !_

Pendant ce temps, à la réception de Hon Kong. Feilong avait eu vent de la venue d'Asami.

- Oh, Asami, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je suis venu voir comment se passait tes affaires, c'est une simple visite de courtoisie. Tu sais bien Feilong qu'il faut que je surveille que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises.

- Mes affaires se portent parfaitement bien, je n'est nullement besoin de tes « précieux » services alors tu peux gentiment retourner d'où tu viens.

- En fait j'ai l'intention de rester un moment, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler d'ailleurs tu vas pouvoir mettre utiles. Je tenais seulement à te prévenir de ma visite.

- Je t'ai dit de retourner d'où tu venais, cette fois il n'y pas Akihito pour m'empêcher de te tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Tu ne devrait pas me tenter.

- Alors maintenant tu laisse un gamin te dicter ta conduite. Feilong tu devrais arrêter de vouloir accaparer tous ce que je possède ce n'est pas comme ça que tu attireras mon attention.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'Asami amusé par son petit échange avec le leader du Baishe partit tout comme il était venu tandis qu'il laissait derrière lui Feilong plus énervé qu'en temps normale.

_Croit moi, un jour Asami je te ferait ravaler tes paroles._

Peu de temps après le départ d'Asami , toute l'attention des personnes présente à la réception fut attirée par l'arrivée de notre jeune Kaoru alias Akihito qui avait encore eu toute les peine du monde à se coiffer et à s'habiller.

B_on, j'ai réussit à passer maintenant je doit mettre mon plan à exécution : trouver Feilong et Asami ; les empêcher de s'entretuer ; éviter qu'Asami ne me tue au passage et enfin redevenir un homme. Pff comme si tout allait bien se passer mais à qui je veux faire croire ça._

Mais par chance pour Akihito n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, puisque qu'il avait malgré lui attirer l'attention du propriétaire des lieux.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais je ne croit pas qu'on est été présenté ?

_A suivre…_

_Comment Akihito va t-il persuader Feilong ; quelle va être sa réaction et surtout comment Asami va réagir après qu 'Akihito lui encore désobéit tout ça dans le chap. suivant._


	7. Le face à face

Dans la peau d'une blonde

Le face à face

Asami arriva quelque minutes plus tard à l'hôtel décidé à s'amuser de nouveau avec Akihito et son nouveau corps qui avait éveillé sa curiosité, en effet de son point de vue le photographe avait de nombreuses choses à se faire pardonner notamment son infidélité avec Feilong. Même si Akihito n'avait pas réellement couché avec de son plein gré, mais de son point de vue admettre qu'il était à son goût était une véritable trahison.

Il entra dans la chambre, prêt à recevoir les assauts de sa jolie photographe concernant son entrevue avec le leader du baishee, mais à son plus grand étonnement la pièce était très calme, étrangement calme même, surtout au vue du tempérament volcanique du jeune photographe. Il ne put qu'en conclure qu'Akihito était allé à la rencontre de Feilong.

_Ce sale petit morveux m'a ouvertement désobéit ! Pourquoi suis-je étonné alors que c'est tout à fait son style. _

Asami repartit donc assez précipitamment vers sa voiture afin de récupérer son bien et lui administrer une leçon made in Asami.

Ramène –moi à la réception.

Bien Monsieur.

_Je suis sur que ce sale gosse va allumer Feilong comme il l'a fait avec moi pour avoir des infos. Comment ose-t-il me trahir et forniquer avec ce chinois sous mes yeux. Akihito prépare toi parce que cette fois je vais vraiment faire en sorte que tu comprennes que ton existence repose entre mes mains et les miennes seulement._

A la réception

_Bon ben j'ai attiré son attention plus facilement que je le pensais. Maintenant Akihito t'es pas dans la merde ! J'ai attiré l'attention de Feilong mais je n'ai même pas de plan, putain pourquoi il a été si rapide. Au moins avec Asami je savais ce que je devais dire ! En plus sa fait un moment qu'il ma posé une question et moi je reste là à le regarder sans répondre, je suis sûr que j'ai l'air d'une de ces cruches qui lui tourne au tour ! Allez Akihito réfléchit et dit quelque chose !_

-Bonsoir Feilong…-san, je m'appelle … Kaoru Kinomoto et je suis ravit de faire votre connaissance, permettez moi de vous dire que votre réception est remarquable.

_Voila, c'est un bon début. Mais il faut que je me débrouille pour lui parler en privé._

-Je suis ravit de vous rencontrer également. _C'est étrange mais plus je la regarde plus son visage me paraît familier. _

-hum… Feilong-san je sais que vous êtes l'hôte de cette soirée et que par conséquent vous allez surement être accaparé par vos invités, mais j'aimerais vous parler d'une affaire urgente en privé.

_Bon voila, j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'envoyer chier. Allé Feilong j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là._

-Hum ! Vous susciter mon intérêt mademoiselle Kinomoto, très bien suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et passèrent près de l'un des gardes du corps du chinois

-Fais en sorte que je ne sois pas dérangé, je ne suis disponible pour personne.

-Bien Monsieur.

Akihito suivait le leader du Baishee avec appréhension à travers une dédalle de couloir. De nombreuses questions tournaient dans sa tête, devait-il dire la vérité à Feilong mais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il était réellement Akihito Takaba ? Il était peut être préférable de lui balancé une histoire à dormir debout. Mais rien ne garantissait que le mafieux gobe son histoire et lui vienne en aide. De plus il ne savait rien de ce qu'Asami avait pu raconter à Feilong sur son affaire.

Il devait en plus réussir à parler et convaincre Feilong avant qu'Asami ne se rende compte de son absence et qu'il ne débarque furieux, ou il aurait droit à un combat à mort et il resterait coincé dans ce corps à jamais.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées Kaoru ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés en face d'une grande porte, ils entrèrent tout les deux mais au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme ils n'entrèrent pas dans un bureau mais à l'intérieur des appartements de Feilong : la chambre était luxueuse comme on peut s'en douté, avec un grand lit sur lequel étaient posés des draps de sois beige brodés typiquement asiatiques. Prés du lit on pouvait voir une autre porte donnant accès a la salle de bain et de l'autre coté près de la fenêtre on pouvait voir une coiffeuse et divers produits posés dessus, un sofa était placé à coté.

Akihito était debout au milieu de la pièce et examinait attentivement la chambre où il se trouvait, il ne prêta nullement attention à Feilong qui le regardait avec envie.

Quelque instant après Kaoru sentit une présence très proche derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que soit Feilong la maintenait par la taille et l'embrassait.

_Putain qu'est qu'il fait, ce n'est pas vrai j'ai vraiment la poisse, ne me dit pas que cet enfoiré m'a attiré ici pour profiter de moi !_

-hnn, F-fei …long, mais qu'est que vous faites ?

- Ce que vous voulez depuis longtemps, je sais très bien pourquoi vous vouliez me voir seul à seul. Ne vous en fait pas personne viendra nous déranger et je ne parlerais de vous à personne, votre honneur sera sauve, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

-Mais non je. . .hn…hn.

_Oh non je ne veux pas de lui, je ne veux pas me faire dépuceler par ce pervers non plus, mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il embrasse aussi bien._

Akihito s'abandonna totalement au baiser de Feilong et dans un mouvement reflexe il entoura ses bras autour de la nuque du mafieux.

A la reception

Asami arriva rapidement à la réception en compagnie de ses hommes de main. Il ne s'embarrassa pas d'une attitude d'homme d'affaire poli, distingué et calme qu'il affichait en générale dans toute les soirées mondaines, en effet tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était dans un stade avancé de colère, toute contrariété pouvait engendrer une mort immédiate et un bain de sang.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'un des laquais du chinois :

-Où se trouve ton patron ?

- Bonsoir a vous également monsieur. Je suis désolé mais mon patron est indisponible pour le moment et ne souhaite pas être dérangé pour le moment, mon patron est en charmante compagnie je ne souhaite pas l'interrompre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Retournez donc tranquillement boire un verre en compagnie du reste des convives et prenez votre mal en patience car cela risque de prend pas mal de temps.

A cette réponse Asami perdit son sang froid il attrapa l'homme par le col de sa chemise et le menaça :

-Je suis assez énervé comme ça alors si tu refuse de me répondre je vais faire en sorte que mes hommes te donnent une mort lente et insupportable, ils vont tellement s'amuser avec toi que tu souhaiteras ne jamais être venus au monde si tu me réponds je te laisserais peut-être la vie sauve. Alors fais ton choix.

- Prenez ce couloir, puis tournez à droite au bout du couloir c'est à gauche, allez jusqu'à la troisième porte.

Dans la chambre

Feilong passa ses mains sur les hanches de Kaoru, puis il remonta sa main droite le long de son dos afin d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de sa robe mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par l'arrivée fracassante d'Asami plus énervé que jamais.

-AKIHITO !

-A –ASAMI !

_Oh non, cette fois c'est la fin il va me tuer._

Akihito se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de feilong, il avait les joues roses et sa robe était dégrafée.

-A-Asami, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je… tu vois …heu j'allais.

Akihito n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Asami avait dégainé son arme et mettait Feilong en joue. Ce qui entraina la même réaction de la part du leader du Baishee.

-Asami, je te signal que tu as interrompu un moment très intense entre cette demoiselle et moi. Même si j'adorerais m'amuser avec ton joli petit photographe, il n'est malheureusement pas là.

_Non ce n'est pas bon ces deux fous furieux vont s'entretuer et moi je vais rester une femme pour toujours. Je savais que ça allais arriver mais pourquoi mes plans sont ils tous aussi foireux. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !_

Akihito s'interposa entre les deux mafieux.

-Asami baisses ton arme, il faut que. . .

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, ne m'énerves pas davantage.

-Asami, il me semble que tu n'es plus un homme libre, non ? Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de la sexualité de cette magnifique jeune femme ? Hum ? Te serais tu lassé d'Akihito, verrais-tu un inconvénient a ce que je prenne soit de lui dans ce cas.

Malheureusement, la remarque de Feilong n'arrangea en rien la situation.

- Cette fois s'en est trop je vais te buter Feilong ! Quant toi je te conseille de venir près de moi, je me chargerais de ton cas plus tard, je savais que tu allais me trahir avec ce chinois ! Cette fois tu vas vraiment regretter de m'avoir désobéit.

-LA FERME ! Maintenant j'en ai ras le bol pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais le temps de t'expliquer. Je comprends que tu sois en colère après ce que tu as vu mais à cause toi je vais rester une femme pour toujours. Je sais très bien que tu es trop fière pour demander son aide à Feilong mais moi je suis désespéré ok.

- DESESPERE ! Akihito tu me prends pour qui, t'avais plus tôt l'air exciter il y a deux secondes alors épargne moi ton speech ! La seule chose que tu voulais c'était rester seul avec ce chinois de pacotille ! Après tout tu l'as dit toi-même non : « feilong est plutôt bel homme et on a tissé des liens ».

- Attendez une petite seconde, si j'ai bien suivit votre petite dispute cette femme serait Akihito! Et le grand Asami Ryuichi tu es jaloux de notre relation ! Je crois que c'est la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie.

A suivre.


End file.
